


It's For You

by Laurabella2930



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: AU, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Happy Ending, Long time coming, OHFAT, OlicityHiatusFic, OlicityHiatusFic-A-Thon, Sweet, olicity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-23 22:46:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14942804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laurabella2930/pseuds/Laurabella2930
Summary: Created for the Fic a thon but Oliver and Felicity have been friends since she tutored him in college. Now Oliver's ready to move forward and he's chosen to show Felicity in a sweet yet creative way.





	It's For You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hope-for-olicity (Jacq)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacq/gifts).



> Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended. I own nothing in relation to Arrow it's characters. 
> 
> Thanks to everyone who reads and let's me into their hearts!

**_It’s For You_ **

The phone beside her left arm buzzed. Felicity's eyes shifted from the merger contracts and down, towards the brightly lit screen. She couldn't help but, chuckle when the name Oliver Queen began slowly moving before her eyes. She checked the time before allowing her index finger to move over the text message icon. As she suspected he was reminding her for the third time today that they had dinner plans in less than an hour.

 Felicity at that point picked up her office phone and, pressed two.

 “Wow,” he chided. “So, this is what I have to do to get a response?”

 With her trademark eye roll Felicity let herself slump back into the comfort of her chair. “Well if you had decided to use flowers as a reminder you would have received an immediate call,” she teased as Oliver's laughter began to fill her ears. “But sending three texts in less than an hour just gets you this,” she added once his laughter become quiet chuckles.

 “Sorry Felicity but you have a bad habit of ditching me for work,” he so very kindly reminded her.

 Felicity's chin fell to her chest in exhaustion, “Once is not always,” she breathed.

 “It was enough,” he volleyed before she could add another word.

 With a guilty voice she sighed, “Okay, okay I promise I'm leaving right now.”

 He gave her an elated, “Good” before the call came to agree upon end. Felicity let the phone slip back onto the cradle. She then looked over her merger contracts realizing that they were in fact done. In that moment it finally struck her that in three days’ time her computer science’s company would be global. Her tiny, little baby would be worldwide and, yet all she could think about lately was the uncertainty of her relationship with a certain Oliver Queen.  

 Their saga or friendship as Felicity often called it began when she was a freshman in college. Oliver was the troubled student with loads of potential and, absolutely no drive. Felicity was the girl that came from a low-income family and, had drive to spare. With the combination of excellent grades and high-test scores she’d managed to acquire quite a few scholarships. However, none of them gave her enough money to afford food let alone a halfway decent computer. Felicity smirked at the thought because in the end that’s how their story began.

* * *

 

 To help make ends meet Felicity had decided to put up flyers advertising her services as a tutor in either science or math. The terms were simple. For twenty bucks an hour she would create personalized study packets filled with flashcards, practice tests, and even chapter overviews. During the session she would go over every aspect of the chapter until the student could easily grasp the material. The idea was to build a business but, that all ended with her first and, only student. It all ended when she met Oliver Queen.  

 Oliver’s story was broad at best. In three years he’d managed to bounce between almost four different colleges and, the stories of what caused each expulsion were always colorful. All Felicity really knew about him was that he had a trust fund, good looks and, two parents who had finally reached their limit. Felicity of course had seen Oliver Queen and his group of followers whenever they deemed to show up for class. She’d always admired his looks but, found his lack of ambition and, total disregard for his future unattractive. So, when Moira Queen called asking for her tutoring services Felicity was taken aback but, excited by the challenge. In hindsight she should've realized the challenge wasn't going to the student; the challenge was going to be overruling her heart.

 Oliver was handsome with striking blue eyes, dark blonde hair and, a chiseled jaw. Felicity well she came to his shoulders, back then she had dark brown hair instead of her currently blonde locks, a pair of oval shaped, black frames and, a wardrobe that was out of the 1990’s. He was nearly 6’2 with broad shoulders and, well a toned everything. She was thin, about 5’4 without heels and, at that point in her life still felt uncomfortable in her own skin on any given day.

 Felicity smiled at how much they’d both changed. Oliver with her help had found his way into medical school at UCLA.  Now he was a second year ER resident at Starling Memorial. Oliver much to his credit had found a way to leave his parent’s world behind while still making them extremely proud. Felicity well she graduated with honors and, had five job offers from various companies including one from Oliver’s very grateful father. She’d weighed her options but, in the end, she opted to take Mr. Queen’s very generous offer to run his newly formed IT department. Yes, they’d both changed she mused as her phone buzzed for the fourth time in the past hour.

 She tossed the device a sideways glance but refused to move. Running her own company had given her the confidence to reach for the stars but; if she ever needed to be brought down to Earth all she needed to do was think about Oliver… Or the memory of their first “study date” to be exact. Oliver to her surprise was nothing like she’d imagined. He was sweet, charming and, even smart. Felicity brilliant as she was tongue tied and awkward while he was poised and polished. The only good thing to come out of that day was the realization that you can’t always judge a book by its cover. Over the next two years Felicity would continue to tutor Oliver. In the beginning they met to study almost four times a week. He had thousands of questions and, she genuinely enjoyed helping him find the right answers. The relationship began to deepen after almost a year. Instead of just meeting to study they would meet for dinner and a movie, or simply just to talk about the day’s events. By the end of Oliver’s senior year, they were nearly inseparable. Their friendship only deepened once he left for medical school and, she remained to work at Queen Industries. She by then was his closest friend and, he was slowly becoming very central to her universe. Felicity was snapped out of her daydream when her phone alarm rang once more. She glanced at the time swearing lowly as her feet began to move her swiftly across the floor.

* * *

 

Felicity’s knuckles rose to the door before her quickly. She tapped out her normal tune until his almost vibrant voice called out from the floor above the kitchen. Felicity smiled at his “It’s open just like always,” and proceeded to cross the well-worn threshold.

 Before her well-heeled soles was a sight that left her breathless before it left her annoyed. The grumbled, “this better not be what I think it is,” was hidden between the clack of her shoes along Oliver Queen’s dark hardwood floors. Felicity placed her red purse on the black granite counter top of his over-sized kitchen space. Her razor, blue eyes scanned the open real estate before her. His dining and living space were combined so it was genuinely difficult to miss the overly decorated dining room table before her. Oliver in preparation for this night had pushed both couches towards the back of the living space. Felicity couldn’t fathom why he needed so much space but, then again, she also still couldn’t fathom why he was so anxious to get her there. The oak table that was usually overflowing with travel brochures or even weeks of unopened mail was now covered with white linen and, two silver candlesticks.

 While Felicity’s fingers swept along the edge of the kitchen counter she continued to survey the scene before her. She could hear Oliver’s hurried steps along the floor just above her head. She chuckled darkly beneath her breath. A sickening thought suddenly began to bloom in her mind. Why had he been so insistent that she come over tonight? Why did he keep texting her for a simple dinner? Why did she need to be here unless…? Before she could finish the thought in her mind her mouth was forming a sneered, “Oliver Jonas please tell me you didn’t have me leave work early for some test drive reconciliation dinner with one of the Lance girls!”

 Oliver instantly shouted back, “Felicity it’s past 6 and, really!”

 Felicity couldn’t help but groan out an annoyed, “I’m a workaholic with a multi-million dollar company that’s about to go international and, yes really!”

 Oliver must have choked on his amusement because all she heard back before she threatened to storm up the stairs was a small, “Yeah that’s why you think this is about relationships that both ended nearly two years ago.”

 “Well sue me! I was busy building a future instead of ruining one,” she hurtled back with at this point mock annoyance. The truth was she was glad he called. Hell, she was glad that he still called her at least three times a week. If it weren’t for Oliver’s “distractions” of movie nights, and late-night dinners at Big Belly burger she’d have no social life at all. Feeling guilty for jumping to the wrong conclusion Felicity finally added after two minutes of uninterrupted silence, “You know I didn’t really mean that last remark…”

 “Yeah and, you know I would never use you to mend fences with an ex-girlfriend,” he called back softly.

 Felicity smiled softly at their verbal dance. This is what they did after all. It’s what they’d always done since they had their first disagreement over Oliver’s potential intelligence. Sadly, the reason for their arguments wasn’t based on intelligence or even past relationships. They argued to avoid talking about the real elephant in the room… Their feelings for each other. It always started when Oliver would say or do something that would annoy her and, then she’d fire back with something he’d regretted doing from the past. Usually they’d trade barbs until they both realized neither of them was ready to end a perfectly good friendship over something that could possibly end badly. Wanting to move through their time-honored tradition quickly she swallowed her feelings once more and, curved her lips into a sweet smile of guilt. “If I apologize for bringing up the past will you forgive me for being two minutes late?” she offered knowing that he’d take the olive branch just as he’d always done.

 Oliver’s salty but still forgiving, “Felicity if I apologize for interrupting you at work will you forgive me for wanting the pleasure of your company?” caused an involuntary eye roll to pass over her amused face.

 “We need a new routine,” Felicity replied before her eyes wandered back to the once offensive table.

 All she heard back was an amused, “That’s not all we need,” before he added, “and I sense you haven’t finished looking over the table, have you?”

 Felicity scowled at his words but, kept her musings… mostly to herself. With tight lips and, a determined glare Felicity inched closer to the scene before her. The first item that caught her ever watchful eyes wasn’t the food or even the design of the plates. What made her take a shuddered breath was to her great shock the candlesticks. Felicity glanced over her shoulder when she heard a soft thud. The rod iron stairs were clear. The exposed landing was empty and, there was no sign of his muscular forearms in sight. She could hear her confused emotions when her lips curved out a curious, “Ummm Oliver aren’t these the candlesticks that I bought you last summer?”

 Felicity waited for a response, hell she waited for even a huff but, nothing occurred. She cocked her head and, narrowed her eyes. The glasses were ones that they’d bought at some festival almost two years ago. She’d thought they’d be perfect for some party his mother had planned for when he finally managed to graduate from medical school. The plates were the ones that they’d made when she’s dragged him to some hokey craft show after he’d broken up with Sara. The food made her chuckle if only inwardly because despite what many people thought Oliver Queen could cook. He had a plate of “nutless” brownies in the center of the table between the two candlesticks. On one end of the table was a casserole dish with mac-n-cheese. The other end held a basket of freshly baked bread with a label beside it reading “sourdough”. Oliver had thought of everything and, Felicity was still at a loss as to why.  

 Felicity was about to call out her newest observations but, as usual she was interrupted...

 “Other than the candlesticks have you noticed anything else?”

 Felicity’s blonde ponytail flipped over her shoulder as she shifted her head. She had her answers all prepared until she caught a glimpse of what he was wearing. She immediately flushed, Oliver's blue eyes glittered with humor while his fingers danced along the railing. He kept his head cocked so all she could do was look into his breathtaking, blue eyes and smile shyly. He in turn smiled back. She whispered, “Oh come on! Not this again! I mean it was one drunken night! Also, you promised to never wear the Christian Grey jeans again!”

 His soft but teasing, “Oh I promised but I was drunk when I did so that doesn’t really count,” left her completely breathless. What turned her knees into jelly was when he added, “Also you did say you fantasized about me…”

 After a few minutes of tension filled silence she managed to sputter out a quick, “I never said my fantasy was about you…”

 He leaned his hip against the railing and whispered, “Oh yes you did right before I kissed you…”

 Felicity gaped with exasperation, “Drunken kisses and confessions don't count when I don’t choose to recall them.”

 In an act of silent surrender Oliver’s eyes fell to his socked feet. Felicity noted how his dark, blue buttoned up shirt wrinkled as his chin fell to his chest when he took a gulp of air. “Okay...so back to my original question. What else did you notice about the table?” he asked quietly before a snickered, “but you’re the one that nicknamed them my Christian Grey pants...” fell from his perfectly shaped lips.

 Felicity gaped at how easily that statement left his mouth. “Since when do you tease me about my poor reading choices?” she finally blurted out once she recovered from her momentary shock.  

 He muttered, “Since you admitted to having drunken fantasies about me as the books leading male role…”

 “I don’t want to talk about this so...,” she blustered as she took a step backwards. “I do believe you had a question about the table?”

 Oliver took a few steps forward in silent agreement. Felicity in turn folded her coat covered arms over her chest. She then tapped the point of her shoe along the floor and, narrowed her eyes. Oliver’s grin grew while her own lips began to travel upwards towards her cheekbones. “Oliver seriously what’s this all about?” she quired while he continued to slowly move down the stairs.

 He just shrugged while forcing out a nonchalant, “Other than my jeans and the candlesticks what else have you noticed?”

 Felicity’s face flushed. Oliver’s grin grew. Felicity smirked almost shyly, “Well you’ve prepared my favorite foods and, you’ve clearly chosen to wear a pair of jeans that I clearly admire…”

 “And…” he probed while remaining frozen on the stairs.

 Felicity scowled, “And what? You made me my favorite dinner. You picked four very significant memories with the glasses, the plates, the candlesticks and those damn jeans…” Felicity took a breath when it finally struck her… He’d picked out four moments. He’d chosen to highlight the four times they’d almost taken their relationship to the next level and, she was always the one that made them stop. She was scared then and, she was scared now. Instead of facing her own feelings she was choosing to be an ostrich with her head buried deeply within the hot sand.

She thought she saw Oliver’s smile wane but, in true Oliver Queen fashion he was just getting started. With a subtle twinkle in his dreamy, blue eyes he proceeded down the stairs until his socked feet were firmly on the kitchen floor. He placed his hands in his pockets. Felicity suddenly felt her body shudder…

 She began to feel off balance and, that made her pulse race.

 “Do you remember the day we made those plates?” he asked as he began to slowly inch forward.

 Felicity felt her legs beginning to quake. Her entire body began to shiver with nervous, almost frenetic energy as a soft, “Yes...” left her shaking lips.

 “Do you remember why you chose those candlesticks?” he nearly mumbled as he continued to move forward.

 Felicity’s chin fell to her chest as a soft, “Yes,” once again left her stammering lips.

 “Do you remember what I said right after I finally worked up the nerve to kiss you?” he whispered as his lips gently grazed the side of her forehead.

 Felicity bit her lower lip softly as Oliver very slowly took his right hand out his pocket. She curved her neck as he began to run his fingertips up the length of her upper arm. Her heart nearly stilled when she felt his fingers moving over her shoulder and towards the line of lower jaw. Her breath caught in her throat when he began to move his index finger down the slope of her chin. Felicity stammered out a weak, “Yes…” when she felt his index finger pushing along the tip of her tilted face.

 She heard him take another step forward, she felt his lips moving across her cheekbone as he slowly compelled her to tilt her head upward. She could almost feel his racing heartbeat in his fingertips as his words ghosted across her face, “Care to guess what I’m trying to say?”

 She wanted to whisper out a sarcastic, “no why don't you educate me,” but all she managed was a breathy, “I'm guessing you're tired of me running away.”

 His lips fell to the tip of nose. Felicity smiled shyly while he moved his free palm along the expanse of her lower back. “Felicity are you ready to hear those three little words or are you going to run away again?”

 Oliver's soft plea was a loaded one but, all she could think to say was…

 “Yes…”

 Oliver’s lips twitched over her skin when a guarded, “What’s the yes in regard to?” left his worried mouth.

 She murmured as she inched closer, “The yes is in regard to the first question…” 

 Felicity felt his lips hovering over her slightly parted mouth. She could feel Oliver's own nervous energy in each small word as he whispered, “So if I say Felicity I love you….”

 “I’d have to say it back,” came her feather-light reply.

 “That’d be nice,” Oliver admitted while Felicity lifted her lips towards his growing smile. She felt his fingers lingering along her jawline. She could feel his heart in every gentle breath as she placed a chaste kiss against his open mouth. She drew back quickly before Oliver decided he'd waited long enough.

 The air around them crackled, her heart raced as she slowly lifted her once shy eyes. Her words became lodged in her throat once their eyes locked. His endless blue orbs held the thousands of memories that was shared between them. She gulped the second his lips touched her own. His chaste kiss left her reeling as she whispered, “When did you realize you loved me?”

 Oliver’s forehead nuzzled along her own. His eyes slid shut as their lips gently touched. Felicity’s heart hammered with anticipation the moment she felt his words grazing along the smile that seemed to be frozen along her lips. “I realized I’d always loved you when I ended my relationship with Sara…”

 Felicity giggled, “Hmmmm you are the romantic one aren’t you…”

 Oliver ignored her barb. Felicity let him kiss her gently once more before his soft, “I am actually.” peaked her curiosity.

 “How so?” she whispered along their joined lips.

 Oliver’s fingers lingered along the small of her back. He pecked her lips once more then whispered, “I’m a romantic because I realized that I never loved Sara or even Laurel.”

 Felicity’s rushed, “I could have told you that,” made them both chuckle but; it was Oliver’s

 “I couldn’t because I was already in love with you…” that left them both still.

 Felicity pushed her forehead along Oliver’s. “You really want us to give this a try, don’t you?” she whispered with shut eyes and butterflies in her stomach.

 “I did make you dinner…” he teased recalling their conversation from earlier.

 Felicity moved her fingers up to his stubble covered jaw. She inched her fingertips along his soft hairs until she felt her lips moving once more along his own. The kiss between them remained soft, delicate and, slow as they each began to test the waters.

 The hand that held her face came to rest along the nape of her neck. Felicity’s heart soared as Oliver’s moans filled her slightly parted mouth. The scent of soap and pine filled each short breath she’d managed to take as their bodies grew closer. She could feel everything and nothing all at the same time as he engulfed her completely.

 Felicity was driven back to Earth when Oliver’s tongue tickled her own during a rushed out, “So are you going to say it?”

 “Say what?” she teased as they both dared to part for air.

 His blue eyes once again became endless oceans as they once more locked onto her’s. “Hmm well you did say flowers would get an immediate call so what does making you dinner earn me?” he teased back as she slowly began to trail her fingers through his close-cropped hair.

 Felicity touched her forehead to his. Oliver then leaned into her touch, “So if I said I love you, you’d be happy?” she teased softly as their lips once again began to move closer.

 “Immensely…” he breathed as his bottom lip touched her upper one.

 “Well then…” she sighed. “I guess I have no other choice then to say…” she held the beat for another thirty seconds before she whispered along his mouth…

 “I’ve always loved you...and…”

 “I always will…” he whispered before at long last their soft, delicate kisses began to grow into long, passionate ones.  


End file.
